2p hetalia- Elisa's adventure in wonderland
by hib108
Summary: Set in the Victorian era, Elisa is sitting in her house with her two cats. She wonders what is on the other end of a mirror and ends up in a strange world. She meets two sisters who use her as a peace in there game of chess. Elisa has to make it to the other side of wonderland to win. Along the way she meets many peopl. You may even call them mad as a hatter.
1. Chapter 1

One thing was for certain, that the white kitten had nothing to do with it;- it was the black kitten's fault entirely. The white kitten- Snowdrop- was getting washed up by the maid Wendy. So you see that it couldn't have had any hand in the mischief. The blame for the broken mirror whent to the black kitten, Kitty. Elisa sat on the floor wondering how she would explain this to her father. Her father had told Elisa time and time again to never go near a mirror. Elisa quickly cleaned up the mess and hoped her father wouldn't notice. "Oh you wicked little thing," cried Elisa, catching the kitten; gently tapping it on the head to make it understand that it was in disgrace. "Father will be angry with me because of you!"

Elisa had always wondered why rules were so important. She wanted to know why she needed to follow them. Elisa often thought of a world with no rules, animals would speak and live in houses just as humans would. In Elisa's world what it would be would be what it isn't, and what it wouldn't be would be what it is. Then Elisa thought of doors, trap doors. Doors that led nowhere, and doors that went to different rooms. ' _What if a mirror could be a door.'_ Elisa climbed atop the mantle in her father's office. She stared at her reflection and it stared back. He placed her hand on the mirror. The glass bended and her reflection disappeared. Elisa's hand went through the glass. "Curiouser and curiouser." Elisa stepped through the mirror. The room she was in was pitch black. Elise stepped forward and fell into what seemed like a deep well. Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, for she had plenty of time as she went down to look about her, and to wonder what would happen next. First, she tried to look down and make out what she was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything: then, she looked at the sides of the well, and noticed that they were filled with cupboards and book-shelves: here and there were maps and pictures hung on pegs. She took a jar down off one of the shelves as she passed: it was labelled "Orange Marmalade", but to her great disappointment it was empty: she did not like to drop the jar, for fear of killing somebody underneath, so managed to put it into one of the cupbards as she fell past it.

"Well!" thought Elisa to herself, "after such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling down stairs! How brave they'll all think me at home! Why, I wouldn't say anything about it, even if I fell off the top of the house!" (which was most likely true.)

Down, down, down. Would the fall never come to and end? "I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?" said she aloud, "I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think–" (for you see Elisa had learnt several things of this sort in her lessons in the schoolroom, and though this was not a very good opportunity of showing off her knowledge, as there was no one to hear her, still it was good practice to say it over,) "yes, that's the right distance, but then what Longitude or Latitude-line shall I be in?" (Elisa had no idea what Longitude was, or Latitude either, but she thought they were nice grand words to say.)

"I wonder if I shall fall right through the earth! How funny it'll be to come out among the people that walk with their heads downwards! But I shall have to ask them what the name of the country is, you know, Please, Ma'am, is this New Zealand or Australia?"–and she tried to curtsey as she spoke, (fancy curtseying as you're falling through the air! do you think you could manage it?) "and what an ignorant little girl she'll think me for asking! No, it'll never do to ask: perhaps I shall see it written up somewhere."

Down, down, down: there was nothing else to do, so Elisa soon began talking again. "Snowdrop and Kitty will miss me very much tonight, I should think! I hope they'll remember her saucer of milk at tea-time! Oh, dear Snowdrop, I wish I had you here! There are no mice in the air, I'm afraid, but you might catch a bat, and that's very like a mouse, you know, my dear. But do cats eat bats, I wonder?" And here Elisa began to get rather sleepy, and kept on saying to herself, in a dreamy sort of way "do cats eat bats? do cats eat bats?" and sometimes, "do bats eat cats?" for, as she couldn't answer either question, it didn't much matter which way she put it. She felt that she was dozing off, and had just begun to dream that she was walking hand in hand with Snowdrop and Kitty, and was saying to her very earnestly, "Now, Snowdrop and Kitty, my dears, tell me the truth. Did you ever eat a bat?" when suddenly, bump! bump! down she came upon a heap of sticks and shavings, and the fall was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Elisa was in a room that looked strangely like her father's office. Everything was as it should be, neat and clean. There was not a speck of dust. Elisa found one thing that was out of place. A book of poetry written upside down. Elisa browsed through the book not understanding any of the poems. But one in particular caught her eye. It was a poem called 'Jabberwocky.'

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought—  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! and through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"  
He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.'

 _'why would write such a ridiculous poem?'_ Elisa thought to herself. Elisa's attention was brought to the desk. There sat on top of a small wooden desk was a chess board. All the pieces seemed to move on there own. The kings, Queens, knights, and even the horses. Elisa picked one up and the chess piece didn't seem to happy about it. "Oi, put me down." "I'm terribly sorry Mr knight." "You had better be. Now put me back down in my exact same spot." Elisa listened and put him back. "Curiouser and curiouser."


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa stepped out of the house and into a sunny garden. There was a wondrous assortment of flowers. From roses to tigerlillys. The most numerous of flowers thought were sunflowers. _'Why would take care of this many flowers?'_ Elisa walked through the garden and thought that she heard whispers. "Why have you come here?" Standing in front of Elisa was a very tall man. Gray, almost white hair fell over his face. And though it was clearly spring he was wearing a black trench coat and a red scarf. "My name is Elisa. I am very sorry to be intruding." He looked her over, "I don't care." Something about this man gave Elisa goosebumps. He looked down on her as if at any time he could crush her.

Trumpets started to play and guards appeared. "Have you gotten my flowers for me Victor?" A woman dressed in a fine red dress walked up the steps into the garden. Her red hair was tied into a high ponytail, but some strands of hair hung down her face framing it perfectly. "Of course my queen." Victor gave her a bouquet of roses. "Who is this?" Elisa soon realized that the Queen's attention was turned towards her. Victor spoke up, "Nobody of importance she..." "Why it's a little girl," the Queen interrupted. "Yes, and I was hoping," Elisa started to speak. "Lookup, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers." Elisa did just as the Queen asked. "Tern out your toes, curtsy, open your mouth a little wider, and always say 'yes your Majesty." "Yes your Majesty." The Queen smiled at Elisa. One of the guards tried and fell out of line. The Queen turned her head to him and shouted at the top of her lungs, "off with his head!" The guard was picked up by the arms and dragged away. "I am the red Queen of hearts. You will address me as your Majesty, or my Queen. I am known for my brilliant speed. Would you like a demonstration?" "Yes your Majesty." The Queen ran to the other side of the garden then back in seconds. "You see my dear, only I am the fastest."

Elisa was confused by this. _'How is she able to run at such speeds?'_ "Now my dear, I am going to offer you the chance to be a queen." "Me a queen? But how?" "You must make it to the eighth rank in a chess match. Now the countryside is played out into squares, like a gigantic chess board. You will be placed in the second rank as one of my sister's- the white Queen- pawns." "Yes your Majesty." "Good girl. there is a train that will take you to your next space." Almost as soon as the red Queen had mentioned the train it had appeared. Elisa boarded a train and within only a few minutes it had jumped over the third row and directly to the fourth rank.


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-61ec-48db-0a39-3bcbb0360a1a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Elisa had walked only for a few minutes and she could already hear someone./spanspan style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" 'Maybe he will be able to help me/spanspan style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;".' Elisa quickly picked up her pace. She finds a blonde man smoking a hookah. The two stare at each other in silence for some time. Them the man addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice. "who are you?" "That is hardly any way to start a conversation," Elisa replied rather shyly. "And who are you to question me!" "W-well I.." "Exactly." He put the hookah back in his mouth. Then he blows a puff of smoke at her. "Where are you going?" I'm moving across a giant chess board you see, and.." "I do not see." "Well to put it simply, I'm in a game of chess with the Queens." "Why?" "The red Queen offered to make me a queen if I made it to the eighth rank." He nodded, "my question still remains. Who are you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 28.6367px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" Elisa became enraged, she had never met someone so improper. "Well my statement remains the same. That is no way to start a conversation." At the moment it sounded right but as she said it it just seemed dumb. And because she couldn't think of anything else to say she stormed off. "Wate! Come back! I have something important to tell you." Elisa rolled her eyes and walked back. "Keep your temper." "That's all?" "No." He blew another puff of smoke in her face and this time Elisa coughed. "I believe that the next rank is that way." He pointed his hookah in the direction of the Tulgey wood. Elisa followed his direction./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Within a few minutes Elisa found herself lost in the woods. "Oh if only I hadn't taken advice from a man who was clearly high." The woods around her were unsettled. The leaves rustled, and the branches snapped. The faint sound of growling could be heard. Elisa got more scared every moment she stayed there. Then two glowing red eyes- accompanied by a loud growl- could be seen through the bushes. Elisa ran for her life.

A white bear jumped out and ran after her. It caught up to Elisa within seconds. Elisa made a turn but she was too late. The bear had scratched her shoulder and Elisa tripped and fell. She then noticed that the bear had stopped attacking her. Elisa got up and ran away before it came back.

Elisa walked deeper into the Tulgey wood. Again she was being followed. With a puff of smoke a white cat with a light orange spot on it's right eye appeared. The cat's whiskers were curled and it was wearing a blue bow tie. "It looks like you ran into something with wicked claws. what did that to you?" "A white bear." "Kuma!" The cat appeared next to her. "I better have a look." "what are you doing?" "It needs to be treated by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy." The cat wraps her arm with a bandage. "Where are you going?" "I'm trying to make my way to eighth rank." "Well if I was going to find eighth rank I would ask Oliver. He's as mad as a hatter." "Oh, no no…" "Then you could also ask Peter. He lives in that direction." "Thank you. I think I shall visit him." "Of course he's mad too." "But I don't want to go among mad people." "Oh you can't help that. Most everyone's mad here. As you can see I'm not all there myself." The cat faded away to a smile then completely disappeared. " I have often seen a cat without a grin, but never a grin without a cat."


	6. Chapter 6

There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and Peter- a young boy with red hair and freckles- and Oliver- a young looking man with strawberry blonde hair and freckles- were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep, and the other two were using it as a cushion, resting their elbows on it, and the talking over its head. `Very uncomfortable for the Dormouse,' thought Elisa; "only, as it's asleep, I suppose it doesn't mind."  
The table was a large one, but the three were all crowded together at one corner of it: "No room! No room!" they cried out when they saw Elisa coming. "There's PLENTY of room!" said Elisa indignantly, and she sat down in a large arm-chair at one end of the table.  
"Have some wine," Peter said in an encouraging tone. Elisa looked all round the table, but there was nothing on it but tea. "I don't see any wine," she remarked. "There isn't any," Peter told her.  
"Then it wasn't very civil of you to offer it," said Elisa angrily. "It wasn't very civil of you to sit down without being invited." "I didn't know it was YOUR table," said Elisa; "it's laid for a great many more than three."

"Your hair wants cutting,' said Oliver. He had been looking at Elisa for some time with great curiosity, and this was his first speech.  
"You should learn not to make personal remarks," Elisa said with some severity; "it's very rude."  
Oliver opened his eyes very wide on hearing this; but all he SAID was, "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?" "I'm sorry, what?" "Why is a Raven like a writing-desk?" And here the conversation dropped, and the party sat silent for a minute, while Elisa thought over all she could remember about ravens and writing-desks, which wasn't much.

Oliver was the first to break the silence. `What day of the month is it?' he said, turning to Elisa: he had taken his watch out of his pocket, and was looking at it uneasily, shaking it every now and then, and holding it to his ear. Elisa considered a little, and then said "The fourth." "Two days wrong!" sighed Oliver. "I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!" he added looking angrily at Petter.  
"It was the BEST butter," Petter meekly replied.  
"Yes, but some crumbs must have got in as well," Oliver grumbled: "you shouldn't have put it in with the bread-knife."  
Petter took the watch and looked at it gloomily: then he dipped it into his cup of tea, and looked at it again: but he could think of nothing better to say than his first remark, "It was the BEST butter, you know."  
Elisa had been looking over his shoulder with some curiosity. "What a funny watch!" she remarked. "It tells the day of the month, and doesn't tell what o'clock it is!" "Why should it?" Oliver asked. "Does YOUR watch tell you what year it is?"  
"Of course not," Elisa replied very readily: "but that's because it stays the same year for such a long time together." "Which is just the case with MINE," Oliver said.  
Elisa felt dreadfully puzzled. Oliver's remark seemed to have no sort of meaning in it, and yet it was certainly English. "I don't quite understand you," she said, as politely as she could.  
"The Dormouse is asleep again," Oliver said, and he poured a little hot tea upon its nose.  
The Dormouse shook its head impatiently, and said, without opening its eyes, "Of course, of course; just what I was going to remark myself."  
"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" Oliver said, turning to Elisa again.  
"No, I give it up," Elisa replied: "what's the answer?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Oliver admitted.  
"Nor I," Peter said. Elisa sighed wearily. "Drink this," Oliver said shoving a cup of tea in Elisa's face. Elisa took the cup from him and muttered a thank you. she drank the sweet tea and noticed a metal like taste. Oliver was smiling as she drank it and his eyes started to turn blue and pink. Elisa began to feel sleepy and she began to question herself about the situation. Elisa knew she needed to get out of there. Oliver turned his attention to the Dormouse; for it had fallen asleep again. Elisa took this chance to escape. The three had not noticed her leaving. "what was I'm that tea? At any rate I'll never go THERE again!" said Elisa as she picked her way through the wood getting sleepier with every step she took. "It's the stupidest tea-party I ever was at in all my life!" She then collapsed in a garden filled with white roses.


	7. Chapter 7

The peaceful garden held only white roses. The white Queen spots Elisa sleeping among a small flower bed. The white Queen wakes Elisa up. "Elisa we must keep moving forward if we are to beat my sister." Elisa then replied; "tell me, why am I playing this game?" The white queen then answered, "my sister and I are trying to find out who is the best. Of course I am the best. She just doesn't want to admit it. I am able to see the future, she is just fast." Elisa noded. The white queen seemed absent minded thought Elisa dare not say such a thing to her face for fear that the white queen was like her sister. "How should we advance to the fifth rank your Majesty?" The queen thought for a moment. "I remember crossing a river. We need to cross a great river," she smiled as she said this to Elisa.

They found a small wooden boat. The white queen sat in the boat and Elisa pushed it into the river. As soon as the boat entered the river the queen turned into a sheep. Elisa rubbed her eyes. She was now certain that she was losing her mind. The water tossed the little boat this way and that and Elisa struggled to gain control. The queen sat there whispering something in a language that sounded like Italian. Elisa struggled against the current and the boat seemed like it would capsize any moment. Water came into the boat and Elisa become drenched in water. All the while the white queen was yelling at her. Elisa wished that she couldn't hear her, the queen was shouting about crabs and feathers, which made no sense to Elisa and only got her distracted. The boat then crashed into a rock and sent them flying to the fifth rank. "Walk straight and you'll get to the seventh rank in no time," said the white queen. Then she ran off. "If I see another talking animal I swear I will…" "Hello Elisa." Said the Cheshire cat as he appeared on her shoulder. He then jumped onto a tree branch. "Oh by the way I would steer clear of the northern part of these woods," The cat said with a smile. Elisa suddenly became aware of her surroundings and noticed that she was lost. "What's in the north?" Elias asked. "some people who are just DIEING to meet you." The cat terned upside down. "Of courses mostly everyone here is going to meet you sooner or later. And not all of them will be thrilled to see you." "what do you mean?" "Well some of them want you dead." The cat then disappeared. ' _If I must stay away from the north which way should I go?'_


	8. Chapter 8

With no trouble and no setbacks Elisa reached the seventh rank and then the eight. Where she found both the red and white queens. "Oh you made it," said the white queen happily. "Yes wonderful." The red queen said half heartedly. "Well I don't think it's so great. Do you have any idea about what I have been through. You're all insane." Elisa then realized the danger she was in. The red queen-holding a knife- smiled at Elisa. "I believe the best people are crazy puppet." Oliver stepped out of the shadows, as well as Peter and some others she didn't recognise but felt that she had seen before. Elisa ran away, she didn't know where she was going. Everything looked similar, the trees looked as if they had horrible twisted faces and they seemed to try to grab Elisa. Elisa tripped and fell down a hill. She scraped her knee as she fell then crawled under a fallen tree and tried her best to swallow the pain. She silently cried for what seemed like hours. "Meow" Elisa looked up and saw snowball. She was laying next to Elisa under a table in her father's office. "Elisa what happened to the mirror," her father yelled from the hallway. He walked into the office and cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you under the table?" Elisa quickly got up and hugged her father. "It was terrible. I thought I was going to die." "Elisa what are you talking about?" "It doesn't matter I'm just happy that everything is normal." Of course Elisa's father didn't understand what she meant.

But he soon would.


End file.
